Just The Two Of Us
by keeper of most knowledge
Summary: In this moment, they were themselves. Not the three Greatest Dectectives in the world, not a mute dancer. Just a man and a woman. Just the two of them. Warning: Lemon content, not for minors.


Just the Two of Us

A Death Note oneshot

Anesse shuddered gently as L's curious lips skated across the skin of her collarbone. Her tan hands slipped over his soft t – shirt, finding little grip in the yielding fabric, as his hands deftly unfastened the buttons of her dress. L shivered in pleasure as Anesse's hips moved against his, and her hands, having given up on his shirt, moved to his unruly hair.

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as she was divested of her unnecessary clothing, and she returned the favour by tracing her hands down L's slim body, before hooking her fingers under the hem and smoothly removed the offending article. The remainder of their clothes followed in short order, with the final item being L's socks.

Yes, socks. The weirdo. Anesse communicated that to L, and he just smiled sadly, before he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Anesse gently kissed him, a far – too – gentle gesture, that rapidly turned to the passionate, soul searing embrace that she knew he preferred.

He groaned in unthinkable pleasure as he sank in to the hilt, filling he warm wetness. In these precious moments, they were just two people, a man and a woman, not the three of the world's greatest detectives, not a mute dancer. They moved together, learning and relearning every intimate and pleasurable place as only lovers could.

And when he came, she arced, the feelings overloading her senses, and she shook, eyes wide in pleasure so intense it _hurt_. Their eyes met and she mouthed three words. Three words she would never be able to say, thanks to one man's cruelty. Tears glinted in L's obsidian eyes, and he pulled Anesse closer, burying her head in his chest, so she wouldn't see them, and he held her for what might be the last time. He had a bad feeling about the Kira case, but his sense of justice - he WAS justice - wouldn't let it go by.

* * *

When he got up in the morning, and was about to leave, a rustling of blankets stopped him. He turned, and saw Anesse's lithe figure padding towards him. When she reached him, she gently pulled his head toward her, and kissed him soundly. When she drew back, and he'd reopened those beautiful eyes, she smiled, and slowly signed,

"Sayonara, L. I know." It broke his heart, and he left then. If she knew, then it was pointless to stay. But he'd never forget her. How could you forget a silent girl with a will of steel and fire in her eyes?

* * *

**AN:** Well, hello there. First off, I apologize for being so utterly lax in my lack of updating, however, my mind kind of... crashed, like my computer does on occasion.

I must admit, this was a bit different, as some of it was painstakingly written on my graphics calculator during Maths B today, whilst the other half I just wrote now. It's also different as I usually write in the fandom of Bleach, but canon kind of killed my muse for that at the moment. Ouaiiiis. C'est ne pas bon. Non. OUAIIIS. Yes, I do acknowledge that my French makes probably no sense whatsoever. (Roughly Translated: Yeaaah. It's not good. No. YEEEAAAH. See? It doesn't even make sense in English. Shows how weird I am.)

Anesse is just a random character that I made up on the spur of the moment. Go me. Well, in the anime, L kind of came across of a bit of a closet Casanova, if you know what I mean. Different in the manga, but meh. Anime's waaay easier to get a hold of. (Funnily enough, Bleach anime isn't. Weird, that.) So I gave him a relationship with a mute dancer, before he takes on the Kira case. I originally had ... Mello in mind, I think, but I don't think that having my first lemon as a yaoi one wouldn't have been a particularly smart decision. I probably would have been stabbed by all the het/LxLight/other people who didn't support that.

Honestly? I don't get homophobes. I'm bi, and I'm fine with that. Gives me a broader scope to write about and appreciate. Anyway, **I'd** really appreciate a review or three. More might make my muse live. OUAIIIIS.

Ja ne!


End file.
